


(Un)wrapping

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Series: Advent MU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Presents, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Holidays, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sex Toys, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk unwraps his gift. Naturally, that means tying it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [K/S Advent 2013](ksadvent.livejournal.com)! Check it out, there's new sweet, sexy, sad or sappy Kirk/Spock fic, poetry and art posted every day!
> 
> This story was written for a prompt, which you will find at the end of the fic. It is also a sequel to the first prompt I received. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Siren for the last-minute betaing!
> 
> Mind the warnings, I hope you enjoy! ;)

  
Spock does not struggle as his captain orders him onto his stomach and binds his ankles and wrists with the cuffs he provided himself. They are sturdy enough to hold down a struggling Vulcan, especially when combined with the Orion rope.  
  
And Spock knows he will struggle eventually. Therefore, it is only logical to equip the Captain with the means to keep him in place.  
  
“I still can’t believe this,” Kirk chuckles darkly as he fastens Spock to the bed. “What brought this on, anyway? You’ve got nothing to prove.”  
  
Spock cannot observe his face, as he is facing downwards, but the captain sounds excited. It is what Spock aimed for.  
  
“While I am aware my status as your first officer is fairly secure,” Spock returns, “it is logical to provide proof of my loyalty in regular intervals.”  
  
“Logical my ass,” Kirk returns. “Come on, you can do better than that. A butt plug that size? I think you’re just missing my cock, Mr. Spock.”  
  
Spock turns his head so his cheek rests against the soft headrest. This way, he can observe his captain standing by the bed, grinning down at him.  
  
It is just as he has anticipated. The captain has always prefered humiliating him, every time since he decided fucking Spock was something he wanted to do. To ensure his enjoyment, Spock has set this up in a way that fulfills those parameters.  
  
“It has been several weeks since you last sought me out, Captain,” Spock replies.  
  
“Several weeks? That doesn’t sound very precise.”  
  
“Seven weeks, six days, six hours,” Spock amends and Kirk chuckles.  
  
“That sounds more like it.” The next moment, he has moved his hand and slapped Spock sharply on his behind. The burn is not unbearable. “God, your ass is magnificent. Can’t wait to see those cheeks wrap around that thick plug.”  
  
Kirk whistles a Terran holiday tune to himself as he retrieves said plug from the shelf. It has not passed Spock by that he has put the tokens prominently on display. A hint that he had indeed been misguided at first about the intention behind the gifts.  
  
“Some Christmas gift, I must say,” the captain says as he crouches down beside the bed. The silver plug is very long and extremely thick, not much thinner than a full fist. He holds it close to Spock’s face. “Tell me, Mr. Spock, have you been practicing? Stretching yourself, training your ass to take more and more each day?”  
  
“I have indeed ensured that I will be able to relax enough to take a plug of this size,” Spock admits. He is not blushing, but that is because he is still in control of his bodily functions. Undoubtedly, Kirk will manage to break his controls soon. He always does.  
  
“Delicious. I can just imagine it.” He presses the cool plug against Spock’s cheek and his grin widens, showing off his even, white teeth. “Every night, one size up. And you, trying your hardest to suppress all sounds and emotions as you sink down on it. Fucking yourself on a toy and wishing, illogically wishing, it were my cock.”  
  
If Spock were anybody else, he would close his eyes at the malicious glint in Kirk’s eyes. But he is Vulcan and so he returns the look evenly, showing his acceptance.  
  
“Kiss it,” Kirk orders and Spock places his lips against the plug as Kirk offers it to him, tracing the narrowing tip with his tongue.  
  
“Careful,” Kirk says. “Don’t give me any ideas. I doubt shoving it up your mouth would go well for your jaws.”  
  
Indeed, Spock thinks to himself, the plug would not fit properly into his mouth, as it is restrained by bone structure. Unlike his sphincter, which can stretch quite widely if he controls it correctly.  
  
“I love this gift already,” Kirk continues and straightens up again. He runs his fingernails over Spock’s bare back, projecting arousal and cruelty through the touch as he scratches the skin. Spock can tell the anticipation and aggression he has felt over the past weeks has not subsided. Instead, it seems to fuel his current excitement. “However, it was also quite presumptuous.”  
  
“Captain?”  
  
Kirk chuckles. “Well, it assumes I’d want you wearing that plug just in my quarters. Just for me. Maybe that’s not enough? Maybe I’d like to show off!”  
  
Spock swallows. He knows, of course, that Captain Kirk is often unpredictable. However, he had thought that Kirk enjoyed privacy in things like this, unless an audience is required to make a point. The point of this gift was not showing Spock his place, but Kirk is, ultimately, in control.  
  
Has Spock miscalculated?  
  
“Maybe, I want you to wear it out there. You know how amazing that would be? You crawling by my side, wearing nothing but that plug and everyone is watching. I’d have you crawl to sickbay, visit Bones. God knows it’d be his favorite gift of all time.”  
  
Kirk smirks, bowing down to leer into Spock’s face. “I could give him just five minutes of free rein over you. Just five. The things he’d do to you. The things he’d make you say. I can just imagine it.” He changes his voice in an passable approximation of Doctor McCoy’s drawl. “Come on, Spock, show us a little dance. Sing a Christmas song as you wiggle that ass, why don’t you?”  
  
Spock knows he’s failed to hide his blush when Kirk laughs right into his face. “Mr. Spock! So easily intimidated? My, my.”  
  
He straightens again, takes the plug with him. “Let’s see how you take it,” he says, amusement bleeding away to make place for a more steely tone of voice. “If I’m not satisfied, we might just give Doctor McCoy his chance for a little Christmas cheer. Understood?”  
  
The last word is definitely voiced as a threat. Suppressing the urge to swallow, Spock nods. “Yes, captain.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Mentally, Spock prepares for a very, very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Mirror Universe. How the ISS Enterprise crew celebrate the holidays and the special gifts Kirk and Spock traditionally exchange.


End file.
